


The Note

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a note saying simply to meet someone in top room of the Astronomy tower at midnight. What happens next he never expected to ever happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> Both Harry and Draco are 17 in the story as Draco's birthday is June 5 and the story is set in late May.

Harry grasped the note tight in one hand as he mounted the stairs. It was almost a week after he'd finally confronted Voldemort once and for all, and his body, while still sore in places, was well on its way to healing. At breakfast, he'd received a note to meet someone in the room near the top of the astronomy tower at midnight. The note was not signed, so he did not know who the 'somebody' was, but there was something familiar about the writing that send shivers down his spine, and, even as he climbed the stairs, his body was tensed to run if this should prove to be a trap.

 

In the week since the final battle, classes had been suspended, and all the students, teachers, and even the parents who had stayed helped with the effort to clean and rebuild the castle. Work was slow going, but still much faster with the aid of magic than it would have been in the muggle world.

 

His steps faltered as he neared the door of the room indicated by the note. Who had sent it? Shaking of his cowardice, he crossed the final few feet and stood in front of the door.

 

Glancing at his watch, he saw that he was early, and hoped that he had not beaten the sender to the rendezvous point. Gently, he pushed open the door, and saw that he was not alone.

 

The boy was standing at the window, his back to the door, but Harry immediately recognized him all the same. “Malfoy! You sent the note?”

 

Draco turned around. “Yes, I did. Your early.” His voice betrayed the relief that he felt. “I wasn't sure you would come at all.”

 

“Is that why you didn't sign your name?”

 

“No, I don't want anyone else to know I asked you to meet me here. And I thought you'd be able to recognize my writing.” His cheeks pinked slightly at that, which surprised Harry. So did Draco's tone and body language; he wasn't acting cocky like he normally did. No, he was acting more shy, and nervous, like he wasn't sure that this, whatever it was, was a good idea.

 

“The writing did look familiar, but not enough for me to tell who wrote the note.” Feeling more confidant that this was not a trap, Harry stepped fully into the room, letting the door close behind him. “Why did you want me to meet you here?”

 

Draco swallowed. “There's something I need to tell you... But I don't know how.” The slight blush spread further across his cheeks, darkening as it went.

 

“Malfoy?” Harry made the other boys name a question, not knowing what to say. When he got no reply, he changed tactics slightly. “Draco, what is it?” The boys first name felt unfamiliar on his tongue, and caused the blond to glance up, silver eyes meeting emerald.

 

“Say that again.” When Harry gave him a confused look, he added. “My name, say my name again.” His tone of voice was gentler than anything Harry ever expected to hear from him, and he found himself responding by whispering one word. “Draco.”

 

The sound of his own name being spoken aloud seemed to embolden the blond. “I need to tell you something important, something I've been keeping hidden for far too long.” He broke off to take a deep breath, and walked closer to Harry. “I don't hate you, never have.”

 

Pausing, he gave Harry a chance to digest what he said. “Then why all the conflict? If you don't hate me...?” He left the question open-ended, uncertain what it was that he was really asking.

 

“When it was clear that you were becoming friends with the Weasley family, I knew that you could never be friends with me as well. The Weasley's, and my parents, would never have allowed it. But I wanted to be your friend. That's why I treated you the way I did. I've been... drawn to you, ever since the day we first met, in Madam Malkin's.”

 

“You wanted to be my friend, but couldn't, so you tried to push me away from you? Or was it to push yourself away from me?”

 

“Both.” Draco's eyes frantically searched Harry's. Ever since they dueled in the bathroom, much of the fight had evaporated from between them, and they had avoided one another rather than butt heads the way they used to. Harry out of guilt, and Draco out of prudence.

 

Suddenly, Harry realized part of what Draco had said. “What do you mean when you said your drawn to me?” Part of his mind offered up an explanation, one that made perfect sense when added to Draco's past behavior around him, but he pushed it aside. He wanted to hear it straight from the horses mouth, so to speak.

 

“I mean, I like you, and want to be around you. My offer of friendship on the first day of classes, when we were waiting to be sorted, was genuine. The fact that I made the offer for the wrong reasons is beside the point, and I never blamed you for turning it down. I knew you would even as I spoke that day, it was clear even then that you were already friends with We- Ron.” He corrected himself, much to Harry's surprise.

 

“You liked me? But we'd barely spoken.”

 

“No, not liked. I still like you... more than I should. Harry-” Harry cut him off by pressing his fingers against Draco's lips.

 

“You like me more than you should?” The words were whispered, and seemed to float between them as Harry realized what Draco was trying to tell him, and he knew he was not ready to hear the rest. “How...? I mean...?” He stammered, searching desperately for the right words, as he moved his hand to let Draco explain himself.

 

“My feelings for you have not changed since we met, only... grown.” He sensed Harry's unease, and knew that he was telling him too much too fast. But he had to know how Harry felt about him, so he leaned in, slowly closing the gap between their lips, until they brushed gently.

 

Harry gasped slightly, startled, but he made no attempt to pull away, which Draco took as an invitation to deepen the kiss, though he did not try to use his tongue.

 

Pulling away a moment later, after receiving no response from the kiss, he desperately searched Harry's face for any sign of whether he had crossed the line or not. “Say something...!”

 

“I...” Harry swallowed hard, then grabbed Draco, pulling him down and kissing him like he was oxygen and Harry would suffocate without breathing him in. Wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, Draco opened his mouth and let their tongue's tangle together, frantic and rhythm-less.

 

When they finally broke apart, it was simply to breath, then they were kissing again. Draco felt his back slam against the wall, and he vaguely realized that Harry had been pushing him backwards, trapping him between hard flesh and harder stone, but he didn't care. He liked the feel of being trapped, and he used the wall as leverage, wrapping one leg around Harry's hips to pull the brunette boy closer. The motion seemed to startle Harry, and he broke the kiss, resting his head on Draco's shoulder as he relearned how to breath. He laughed under his breath.

 

“What's so funny?” Draco asked, wincing internally at how breathy his own voice sounded.

 

“Out of all the things that crossed my mind when I got the note this morning, being asked to meet you here for sex was not one of them.”

 

“I didn't...” Draco trailed off, blushing hard. He hadn't intended for things to go quite like this, but knew that his protests would fall flat as he was hard, and his erection was pressed against Harry's hip, which his leg was still wrapped around.

 

“You didn't... what?”

 

“I didn't think things would go this far when I sent the note. Actually, I thought you'd turn me down flat after I confessed...”

 

A shocked look crossed the brunettes face. “Turn you down? Why would you think that?”

 

“Because you never looked at me this way before.”

 

Harry laughed again, causing Draco to frown. “I've known that you lust after me for a while- I've caught you spying on me at the urinal's far to often for it to be accidental or just a coincidence.” Draco's blush, which had been abating, flared up again hard.

 

“I thought...” He trailed off, shocked into silence.

 

“Draco? What is it?”

 

“I thought I was being discrete. God, I hope no one else noticed! If they know I'm gay...”

 

“What's wrong with you being gay?” Harry asked gently, not surprised by this confession in the least.

 

“My father would kill me if he knew.” Draco whispered, with enough fear in his voice that Harry knew he was not just using an expression. Tensing, he thought about what he knew of the elder Malfoy.

 

“He hasn't hit you, has he?” He asked, scared to know the truth, but needing to know at the same time.

 

Draco did not reply, dropping his eyes to the floor, which was answer enough.

 

“Shit! Draco, are you OK? Did he...?” Harry swallowed hard, not wanting to ask, but needing to know the answer. “Did he ever touch you? Sexually I mean.”

 

“NO!” The word burst out of Draco with such force that both boys jumped. “No, he never even looked at me like that. But yes, he hit me, on multiple occasions, when ever my behavior in public was not quite Malfoy enough for him. And once he whipped me for...” He trailed off.

 

“He whipped you?” Harry's arms involuntarily tightened around the blond's shoulders, all traces of his former arousal now gone, and Draco's too, judging from the lack of pressure where his leg pressed against the blonds groin. He held Draco as close as he could, not for sex, but as though he could protect the boy from the memory of the past.

 

“Yes, when I was ten, the spring before we met. He found out that I was friends with the son of one of the maids. We always hire extra maid service in the spring, to aid our house elves with the spring cleaning.” He explained, as Harry opened his mouth to ask why they needed the maids. Resting his head on Harry's shoulder, he enjoyed the rare comfort of being held before continuing. “The boy was a few months younger than me, and a half blood. His dad was a muggle, and never married to his mom. He was the result of a brief fling, and it was his impure blood that my Father claimed was the reason he was furious with me.”

 

“What do you mean by claimed?” Harry asked, interrupting Draco.

 

“He lied, I'm sure of it. No, not lied, exactly, but I don't think that Andy's muggle father had much to do with him whipping me. He caught us swimming nude in a pond located on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, and he kept talking about how I was looking at Andy, and letting Andy touch me. We were ten! It was innocent...” He trailed off to catch his breath, as he'd scarcely allowed himself time to breath as the words cascaded out of him.

 

“Andy... I don't recall their being anyone by that name in our year.”

 

“His mother decided it was best to send him to a wizarding school in America after I was... Punished for being his friend, and perhaps more.”

 

“Lovers?”

 

“Maybe we would have been, if we'd continued being friends into our teens. But I'll never know for sure. Anyway, Father never believed that it was as innocent as it was, and he whipped me for liking another boy. If he knew that I'm in love with you...” He broke off as he realized what he'd just said.

 

“You love me?” Harry swallowed hard, but was not surprised.

 

“Yes. I love you.” His eyes shone with unshed tears as he waited for Harry to tell him how he felt.

 

Moving one hand, he brushed Draco's cheek as though the blond was already crying. “I... I don't know how I feel about you. I know I feel lust, but love?” He shook his head in bewilderment. “I was hoping you wouldn't say that you love me until I was more certain of my feelings for you. I never even suspected you felt that way until tonight, so this is all too new for me.”

 

Draco nodded, Harry's reaction being better than he had expected. He blinked, and a few tears fell down his cheeks, but the urge to cry had passed. “I... can work with that. At least you don't hate me for... well, you know.” He was suddenly shy of the word 'love' and he didn't quite know why.

 

Harry sensed that Draco had talked enough of his past for the time being, and changed the subject slightly. “I need to know something before we decide... how to proceed from here.”

 

“What do you need to know?”

 

“Are you still a virgin?”

 

Draco's breath caught in his throat as his heart skipped a beat. “W-why do you need to know something like that?” Heat flared in his cheek's as they once more turned bright red.

 

“What you said implied that you are, and your reactions adding to that impression. I need to know how far I can take this with you, what your ready for.”

 

Draco sighed, embarrassed that his inexperience was written so plainly across his face. “Y-yes, I'm still a virgin. I've never dared let another boy get this close to me before.” Swallowing, he ducked his head shyly as he answered the second question. “I'm willing to go all the way tonight, if you want me to. I've been ready to have sex for a while, but...” he trailed off in embarrassment.

 

“But what?”

 

“I've been too scared of rejection, and of my father finding out, to let another boy get close. And... I want you to be my first. I guess, in a way, I've been saving myself for you.” He spoke slowly, hoping that Harry would understand what he meant.

 

“Draco...” Harry swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as he got the full meaning of Draco's words. His mind went blank, and after opening and closing his mouth several times, with no idea what to say, he decided not to say anything, and simply kissed Draco again. This time the kiss was tender, and left them both breathless when they broke apart for air.

 

“To answer your earlier question, I do not believe anyone but me noticed your spying, since you only looked when you had a clear view of... me.” Harry blushed this time as he spoke.

 

It took Draco a moment to remember voicing concerns that he was being obvious about spying on the other boy. “If you knew I liked you, and liked me back, why didn't you say anything sooner?”

 

“We were never alone together for long enough. And then there was the thing with Cho, and later I was dating Ginny.” Harry sighed. “Also, I didn't like the idea of having a one night stand with you. I didn't know your feelings for me went beyond lust then, and I wanted a full relationship with someone. Something more meaningful than just sex.” Blushing harder, he continued. “But that didn't stop me from... fantasizing.”

 

“You fantasized about me? About... us?”

 

Harry nodded. “The first few times I caught you, no. I was just confused as to why you'd be looking at me that way, but not in a bad way, I just thought you didn't like me at all. But I soon found myself wondering what would happen if we were ever alone in the bathroom. If you would take the urinal next to me, and casually reach over to touch...” He had to break off and swallow hard, he was more aroused than he thought he'd be by talking about his fantasies.

 

“Your cock?” Draco made it a question, though the way he was looking at Harry suggested that he already knew he was right.

 

“Yeah. I'd picture you running the tips of your fingers lightly up the length, from tip to base, before taking it from my hand and stroking gently, as you let my hand wrap around yours. You'd be angled slightly, one eye on the door, ready to push my hand away and step back if anyone walked in, and soon enough someone would. But later that day you'd slip me a note, asking me to meet you later to... finish what we'd started. Sometimes my fantasy would end there, with me deciding not to go. But sometimes I would let my mind go down that path, and I'd lie awake, stroking myself, as I pictured myself pinning you to a wall, your pants pulled down to your ankles, my cock stroking your insides, and you'd be screaming my name, or screaming wordlessly, as the pleasure grew inside you.” Harry blushed as Draco gaped at him.

 

“I... wow... I never knew...” Draco gasped inarticulately, his pants suddenly feeling so tight it hurt. Harry chuckled, and ghosted one finger down the center of the budge in Draco's pants. “Do you want me to do that? Take you from behind?”

 

“No... no, I want to... see your face... watch you... move in and... out of me...” Draco's eyes fluttered shut as Harry began to rub him firmly through his pants. His breath came in short pants, and Harry knew he was close to cumming.

 

Dropping to his knees, Harry quickly unzipped Draco's pants, before thumbing open the button and pulling both pants and boxers down in one motion. Palming Draco's cock, he closed his mouth around the tip, barely having time to suck the entire length down before Draco was cumming, heat splattering the back of his throat. Sucking gently, Harry pulled back and swirled his tongue around the tip, swallowing every last drop of cum.

 

Draco's face was beet red when he stood back up, and he avoided meeting Harry's eye, embarrassed that he came so fast. “Lie down, on your back.” Harry gently instructed.

 

Hesitating, Draco slowly moved away from the wall, still not looking at the younger boy. “I can't finger you unless you lie down and spread your legs.” Harry's tongue flicked along the shell of Draco's ear when he was done speaking, and Draco quickly pulled away to kick off his shoes and pull his pants and boxers off fully. Then he lay down, spreading his legs wide, eager to feel any part of Harry inside his most intimate opening. But then he sat up again, reaching for his book bag, which he'd set aside earlier. Harry laughed as Draco grabbed a bottle of lube from a side pocket and tossed it to him.

 

“I thought you were expecting to be turned down.”

 

“I was, but I still knew that there was a chance, however slim, that I'd be needing that.” Draco's face was already as red as it could go, but Harry still sensed that Draco was trying to blush even harder. Still laughing slightly, he positioned himself between the blond's wide spread legs, and took his half erect member back into his mouth, sucking gently. One handed, he popped the top open on the lube bottle, then pulled back just long enough to squirt some onto his fingers, then he resumed sucking Draco's cock while his lubed fingers massaged the outside of his hole. Slowly, his pointer finger slid inside, as deep as it would go.

 

Draco gasped, and squirmed a bit unused to the sensation, never having fingered himself. “Does that hurt?” Harry asked, stroking Draco with his free hand.

 

“No, it just feels... weird. But not in a bad way. Its just... different.”

 

“You'll get used to it, soon enough.”

 

Draco shot Harry a confused look. “Have you... done this before?”

 

“Yes. I had a male lover briefly when I was in hiding. Not Ron.” He quickly added, sensing the pending question. “A muggle boy named Paris. I met him in one of the small town's we visited looking for food, and we... well, he let me top him, and then I let him top me. It was only for one evening.” He explained, as he gently explored Draco's insides.

 

“Does it hurt?” Draco was more relieved that Harry was a bit experienced than jealous he wasn't his first male lover.

 

“Yes, it does hurt a bit at first, but the pain soon fades to pleasure.” Harry slid his finger almost the full way out, and added the second, causing Draco to gasp in pain. “Just relax and let the pain fade.” He then leaned forward again, and took Draco's now limp member once more into his mouth, sucking firmly to try and harden it. He held his hand still until he felt the tight clamp of muscles loosen, and then he started thrusting his hand in and out of the tight opening, scissoring his fingers as he pulled out to stretch Draco further. As he pushed his hand back in each time he changed the angle, searching for Draco's prostate. He knew when he finally had the angle right, because Draco let out a surprised shriek of pure pleasure. He stilled his hand, rubbing the spot gently, then he started thrusting shallowly against it. After a moment, he removed his hand entirely, and sat up.

 

“No, don't stop.” Draco protested weakly, until he saw that Harry was unzipping his own pants.

 

“I thought you wanted something else inside you?” Harry playfully asked him, as he pulled his own cock out of his boxers.

 

“I... yes...” The sight of Harry's exposed erection had Draco speechless, it was bigger than he'd dared imagine- but not so big that he was scared to have it inside him. He reached over and ran his hand down the length, not wrapping it around Harry until he reached the base, then he grasped and used it to gently pull Harry closer, his free hand reaching into the other boys pants to free his balls. Draco loved the feel of the furry sacks resting in the palm of his hand, and the silky smoothness of the shaft he was stroking with his other. “Yes, sheath this in me until your balls hit my ass.” He no longer cared how high and breathy his voice sounded.

 

“As you wish.” Harry shifted so that he was laying over Draco's body, with the blond's legs resting against his stomach and chest. Lining himself up, he ran his lubed hand over his length, then pushed his hips forward until the tip of his cock pressed against Draco's opening. “Ready?”

 

“Yes, I'm ready. Do it!” Draco practically spat the last two words, his eagerness turning into frustration at not being touched.

 

But the frustration was short lived as the head of Harry's cock breached his sphincter. Gasping in pain, his back arched up off the ground, causing the next two inches to quickly impale him. Sensing that the pain was only increasing Harry let his hips fall all the way forward, and stopped with his entire length sheathed deep inside the blond's body, so Draco could get used to the feeling of having a cock inside his ass.

 

He quickly kissed Draco to help distract him from the pain. “Just relax, relax.” He whispered the words into the kiss, as his hands explored Draco's chest through the shirt he was still wearing, finding his sensitive nipples. Twisting gently, he played with them until Draco's cries became mingled pain and pleasure, and no longer straight pain, then the began to thrust, slowly and shallowly. He found Draco's prostate on the second thrust, and began rubbing his cock directly over that one spot, and soon Draco was crying out in pure pleasure, the pain forgotten completely.

 

Bolder now that his partner was no longer in pain, he began thrusting deeper, and faster, and the sound of pleasure-screams, and flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Harry braced himself up on his arms, moving only his hips, until the pleasure build in his gut reached the breaking point, and he fell forward onto Draco's prone body, his legs slipping to either side and wrapping properly around his waist. His thrusts lost rhythm, becoming more and more erratic as he felt his orgasm build. Almost, there, almost, almost... then almost became now, and he spilled his seed deep within Draco, continuing to thrust shallowly until he was completely spent.

 

The sensation of warmth splashing over his deepest parts pushed Draco over the edge, and he released his own seed messily over both their stomachs and chests. He pulled Harry up for a kiss, before the brunette slid out of his body, and collapsed beside him.

 

“Was that what you expected?” He asked Harry, as soon as he could talk again.

 

“No, it was much better than I ever imagined. And the next time will be even better.”

 

“Next time.” Draco's eyes widened in eager anticipation, even as his muscles began to ache deep within him.

 

“Next time you should strip completely, though. I think this shirt is ruined.” Harry rubbed at the cum stain, but it resisted stubbornly.

 

Draco turned his face away. “I... kept it on for a reason. I didn't want to remind you...” He trailed off as Harry pushed the shirt up, exposing a thin scar that ran up the middle of his stomach.

 

“Do you blame me for this?” Harry asked softly, running his finger up the length of the scar to where it disappeared under his shirt again.

 

“No, I know it was an accident. I saw your face, as you ran to me after casting the curse. You were crying, I don't think you realized it though. I saw that you did not want me to die. So no, I don't blame you for it, and I forgive you for casting that spell. You didn't know then what the spell did, did you?”

 

“No, but that's no excuse. If Snape hadn't been there...” He trailed off, once more realizing how close he'd come to killing the other boy. To being a murderer. But a tension ease from his shoulders as he realized that Draco truly forgave him for acting out of ignorance.

 

Suddenly, Draco yawned loudly, startling Harry. Glancing at the window, he saw that the sun was starting to rise. “What time is it?”

 

“Its really late, or maybe I should say early. We should both get to bed. Harry... meet me back here again tonight, as early as you can manage?”

 

“Yes, I'll see you tonight.” Harry cleaned himself up as best he could before tucking himself back into his pants and zipping up. Then he fetched Draco's shoes as the blond shimmied into his pants. Quickly slipping them on, they left the room, hand in hand, not seeing anyone as they hurried along.

 

All to soon they came to the point where they had to split ways, Harry heading for the Griffindor Tower, and Draco to the dungeons that housed the Slytherin common room. “Remember, tonight. Its a promise.” Harry called as Draco hurried away, stopping to blow him a kiss before he was out of sight. Turning, Harry, quickened his own steps, wondering what the future would have in store for them, and eager to find out.

 

End.


End file.
